


Star Wars & Doctor Who Present: The World Between Worlds

by Reylo_Memes



Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Crossover, Post TROS, Reylo - Freeform, Sort Of, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_Memes/pseuds/Reylo_Memes
Summary: Rey teams up with the Doctor and her companions to attempt to rescue Ben Solo from the World Between Worlds.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is from Ben’s POV but I have not decided if individual character POV will be the format for the entire story.

“As once I fell, so falls the Last Skywalker!”

That’s the last thing I hear before Palpatine throws me down the pit. My body collides with several rocks sticking out from the walls before I reach the bottom. I can’t tell how far I fell, but I know my left leg is broken and bleeding and the rest of my body is aching at best. If I weren’t weakened by Palpatine draining Rey and I’s energy to restore himself, I probably could’ve caught myself. Snoke once threw me off a cliff and I managed to. I asked him if he would’ve caught me if I didn’t. 

“Skywalker would have... and in so doing, he would have held you back. I need more from you. I need you to find your true power. Your true potential. If you are to rule by my side, Ren, then I can’t have you defeated by heights.”

A lot of my time as Luke’s student was miserable, but Luke was never so cruel as to throw me off a cliff. Still, Snoke was right, from a certain point of view at least. I won’t be defeated by heights. I’m in immense pain, but I’ve been in pain most of my life, physically and psychologically. I survived all that. I can survive this. 

When I get back on my feet, I hold back an agonizing scream when I feel shooting pain in my leg and I’m pretty sure I broke a couple ribs. I look up to see how high of a climb I have ahead of me. Despite the fog, I can see the force lightning that Palpatine is blasting into the sky, no doubt crippling or destroying whatever Resistance ships are battling his fleet. I take a deep breath and begin my excruciating ascension.

As I begin climbing, I can sense Rey beginning to regain consciousness. She’s weakened like I was after Palpatine drained us, but she’s alive. And then I feel something through our bond. I can hear faint voices speaking to her. It’s the voices of the Jedi. I can hear Anakin Skywalker, my grandfather, telling her to bring balance as he did. They all instruct her to rise. I can feel her begin to do so. I need to hurry and get out of here so I can help her. If we survive this, who knows what we’ll do next. But whatever it is, we’ll figure it out together.

I’m almost there, but before I can make it to the top, there’s a burst of Force Energy. Some dirt and debris is blown down the pit, but not enough to hinder my climb. And that’s when I realize Rey did it. Palpatine is gone for good this time. It feels like a weight has lifted from my mind. He’d been tormenting me since before I was even born and now it’s like it never happened, if that even makes sense. I feel free.

I finally reach the top of the pit and pull myself out. Then I see Rey lying on the ground lifeless. I try to get on my feet, but all I can manage to do is crawl over to her. I do my best to carefully pull her up into my lap. Her dead eyes are open. I’m too distraught to cry out for help but I manage to faintly whisper “Help me.”

I look around in hopes that even just one of the spirits of the Jedi would come and help me. But no one comes. I’m alone as usual. Among the voices that spoke to Rey was that of Jedi Master Yoda.

“Alone never have you been.”

Kriff that little green sack of bantha crap! Where were you when she was alone all those years on Jakku?! Where were you when she tried to commune with you?! Where are you now when she’s dying after doing what you told her to do?! If the Force alone were enough to make someone not feel alone, no one ever would. It can’t tell you directly that everything is going to be okay. It can’t hug and kiss you. It can guide you to your purpose, but guidance and purpose aren’t belonging. And that’s all she’s ever wanted. She wanted to find the belonging she sought. She wanted to find the family she never had. But they wouldn’t let her have that. They didn’t help her because they thought she earned it. They did it because she was useful to them. They’re not not able to interfere in these things. So they used her. They sacrificed her for the sake of the so called balance, or what they perceive as balance.

I don’t even know what killed her. Any cuts and bruises on her body seemed to already have been there when I arrived. And any that she received while I was in the pit couldn’t have been enough to do this. It doesn’t look like any force lightning touched her. The lightsabers of my grandfather and my mother are nearby. She must’ve redirected Palpatine’s lightning back at him, shielding herself with them. Surely that was enough to protect her. I should’ve been here. We should’ve fought him together. We should’ve finished him off together. Hell, I should’ve finished him off myself when I first found him here.

I pull Rey against my body, holding her as tight as possible. This doesn’t make any sense. We’re a Dyad, bound by the Force. Live together. Die together. One soul in two bodies. She’s my other half. That night when we touched hands across the bond, we might as well have exchanged wedding vows. Although we sort of did. 

“You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.”

We assured each other that we weren’t alone anymore. But I know what I have to do and despite my physical state, I know I have the strength to do it. I reduce my hold on her and place my hand on her stomach. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and begin to transfer whatever Force energy I have to try and revive her. I hate that I have to break the promise I made and leave her alone again, but I couldn’t live with myself if I let her die and the galaxy needs her more than it needs me. As my energy transfers into her body, I sense something. Something other than reviving her is occurring. But before I can even speculate about what it is, I feel Rey’s hand cover my own on her stomach. Life returns to her eyes and she sits up on her own. She looks me straight in the eyes, smiles the brightest smile I’ve ever seen and says “Ben!”

I can see it in her eyes. She’s making plans in her head for our future and thinking of what’s in store for us. Me? I’m memorizing the details of her face like it’s the first time I’m seeing it, or the last. Kriff! She’s gorgeous, despite the blood and sweat. I did it. I saved her. She caresses my cheek, running her thumb over the place where the scar she gave me on Starkiller Base once was, and then she leans forward and kisses me. I hold her tight because I know I only have a few moments. My hand comes up into her buns. When I was younger, my mother told me about a tradition from her home world of Alderaan of undoing an intimate partners hair. I would love nothing more than to do that for her, but I won’t be able to. When she pulls away, I chuckle and smile back at her. For what feels like the first time in my entire life, I feel genuinely happy. I feel pure, unadulterated joy as I look at my beautiful wife. But then it finally comes. Rey watches with sadness and confusion as I fall back and become one with Force. Except...

All I see are stars and what look like bridges connecting between what look like some sort of gateways. I can’t move. Why can’t I move? What is this? Where am I? Suddenly I hear something. It’s somewhere between a whistle and a buzzing, or maybe it’s like a combination of the two. It feels like whatever is holding me is loosening it’s grip and I try to turn my head to my right. My vision is blurry but I see a figure coming toward me with a small yellow light in their right hand. As they come closer, my vision begins to clear and I can start to make out what they look like; a woman with short blond hair, a large coat and a shirt with a rainbow across the chest. The light I saw and the sound I heard seemed to be coming from a small device she’s holding in her hand, but its purpose or what it does or did is unclear to me. I ask her “Who are you?”


	2. Update

For anyone who subscribed and has been waiting for an update, I apologize. Despite having a lot of ideas for the story, I’ve been struggling to figure out what all I want to do with it. In particular, I’ve been struggling with figuring out two things; Who the villain(s) would be and perhaps most importantly, why are the Doctor and company involved in these events.

So sadly, don’t expect a new chapter, at least not any time soon unless I miraculously come up with answers to everything I need to figure out.

In the meantime, I do have a one shot idea that I might start writing. Just a quick fun idea I had for if Ben were a playable character in Mortal Kombat 11 and had his own character arcade ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on the outline for the entire story and I want to complete that before I actually begin writing.


End file.
